(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refuse collecting frame for a sewer, particularly a frame to be placed beneath a manhole of a drainage sewer to collect refuse and ease disposition of the refuse to maintain the draining in good working condition.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A drainage sewer along a road may be clogged by refuse during the rainy or typhoon season. Accumulation of refuse may severely affect the discharge of water, and even cause flooding. The existing design of a cover for a drainage sewer has a number of holes for passing through of water and to prevent entry of large articles such as bottles, cans, and the like. However, it can not prevent entry of small refuse such as caps of bottles, plastic bags and fabrics, and can't collect small particles such as gravel. Therefore, gravel and other refuse may accumulate at the sewer, and result in blockade of the sewer which could be a cause of flooding.